


Before we leave

by Arriefifangirl



Series: Wayward Mate Series [2]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, F/F, Female Relationships, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Shifters, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, Wings, but only if you squint at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina has been alone a long time looking for her mate. When shopping she stumbles onto the one who is destined to be hers Rosetta. With help from Angel, Rosetta learns all about being the mate of one of the most powerful supernatural creatures in existence. </p><p>Kind of a prequel to Leaving it all behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before we leave

Jayden was leaving to sign up for school again. As part of the alpha vampire line I didn’t understand why he always wanted to go with this mortal show. I would sign up tomorrow. I always did. It sucked moving round with my kid brother but now my dear mother and father where sleeping I was the last in our line as the guardian. And so it feel onto my shoulders to protect the balance between supernatural activity and human activity. 

Not many people knew that vampires are a type of fae demon. Vampires cant be turned only hybrid vampires can. Humans are impossible to turn, which is why they are our food source. Unless you are mated then you can only feed from your mate. Only certain species can reproduce with vampires without being mates. My mother was one of those species. 

Angels are given purposes. Except one. They are born of the strongest fae and the strongest angel to protect the balance. My mother’s purpose was to have me. So she tricked my father the strongest fae to impregnate her. And when my mother died giving birth to me he took me into his arms and called me his own he named me Angelina after my heritage. After about three hundred years he met Jayden’s mother who is his mate and my little brother was born. 

Even after thousands of years on earth I hadn’t aged a day since my eighteenth birthday. I still had my incredibly pale creamy skin and flowing black curls I looked vaguely like Jayden, we had the same black curls and tall athletic frames. Except I had four sets of fangs and silver wings that folded so they where hidden. Many male members of our Covent had tried to get it ‘on’ with me. But I had little interest in them, they had the wrong kind of plumbing for me. 

We were currently in New York and only staying here six months before moving to a supernatural town in California called Beacon Hills. We’d been here a week and one of our Covent had found their mate. A were coyote. People often thought non-vampire mates died before their other mated half. But once mated and the mate bite had taken hold, the lifetime was extended to that of the vampire. 

This were coyote was from Beacon hills. Her father was living in new york at the time. He was a werewolf part of the Hale pack. Malia Tate was her name. Liam was incredibly happy with fate as they fit together perfectly. 

“Angel if you need to feed there is a bag in the fridge fresh this morning.” Jayden called as he came to sit beside me where I was sitting on the sofa. I was sending out feelers to check on the supernatural activity around us. Nothing weird so we were safe for now. Jayden was smiling at me widely which made me worry. Unlike my brother I couldn’t hide my natural eyes or my fangs they were permanently down. My eyes where white and slit like those of a cat. No coloring was incredibly rare for vampires. 

“You signed me up for school didn’t you. You’re a brat Jay.” I told him playfully as I pulled him in for a cuddle. 

“To old for this Anggie.” He mumbled from where his face was pressed against my neck. 

“You will always be my little brother Jay no matter how old you are.” I kissed his forehead before heading out to get some shopping done. I pulled some sunglasses on and grabbed my car keys. I was wearing skinny jeans and a loose tank top my silver cross with a rose wrapped round it rested between my full breasts. Heeled boots where on my feet. 

I stopped off in a few little shops. I found one black lace dress that I had to buy. Along with a pair of black stilettos to match. I picked out a multitude of skirts, jeans and tops before heading to a small sweet shop to pick up a box of chocolate. Inside was a young sidhe fae. Incredibly beautiful delicate features and hair as pale as snow, her blue eyes met mine through the sunglasses and I grinned. 

“Well my beautiful sidhe I am certainly glad I came in here.” The girl giggled and blushed attractively. Another shifter guy winked at her, I flashed my fangs and hissed dangerously at him. He backed right off leaving the shop. 

“I'm glad you came in her too. I'm Rosetta,” she flashed me a little smile before she went back to playing with her shirt. 

“I'm Angelina, don’t be so shy,” I gently tipped her head back and her blue eyes met mine before she brought her lips to mine. Sparks danced around my body as I pulled her closer. Her long slender fingers found their way into my hair as she kept me close. When we finally pulled apart I was breathless even though I didn’t need to breath. 

“I'm sorry I-“ she began but I stopped her by kissing her again. 

“You taste so sweet.” I murmured after a while. “I wonder what you would taste like down here.” I placed one hand onto her thigh on top of the skirt she wore. She gasped and squeezed her legs together tightly. 

“I'm not like this usually I don’t kiss the customers that come into my shop. You’re my mate I don’t want you to think I'm a slut. I haven’t ever done that.” She rambled. 

“I would never think that beloved. You are perfect in my eyes.” I kissed each of her cheeks before I kissed her lips. 

“But god your so gorgeous and an alpha vampire and I'm just a sidhe element fae.” 

“Fate would not have put us together if it was not right my Rosetta so do not fret. I would very much like to take you on a date but I can also smell your beautiful wet body and I know you need to be taken care of. So I'm going to take you to my car, then I'm going to drive home and we will pick up some food and movies. Then I’ll take you to bed and make you come so hard you’ll black out.” Rosetta was patting. “Would you like that?” 

“Yeah, I mean yes.” I helped her clean and lock up the shop before we headed to my car. I helped her into her seat and did the seat belt before stroking her flat belly and then getting in myself. I could see my mate was very submissive and sensitive, a perfect match for me as I was quite dominant. We picked up pizza and a couple of movies before heading back to the Covent house. 

“Pretty fae you brought home Angel.” Jayden told me, Rosetta was holding my hand and staying close to my back. 

“Stay away little brother, SHE IS MINE.” I hissed at him. “Do not make me force you to submit.” I said in a more gentle tone. 

“I will leave you to your mating.” He bowed out. I could smell Rosetta’s slick folds and they were driving me insane with lust. We were running along towards my room. My bags had already been placed inside from my shopping trip. My bearded collie cross hellhound came running at us. He licked and kissed Rosetta and she loved him, she pet him and cuddled him and I couldn’t help but grin. 

“This is Monty my loyal fluffy guard dog, he’ll lick anyone to death.” I patted his head before I told him to go outside and play with the other hellhound crosses that came with us. “Roe I have to ask you a question okay its very important. Have you ever had sex before?” 

“Well um no, I’ve been waiting for my mate and I'm only nineteen and.” 

“That’s fine my love, I like the fact I'm your first. I’ll take extra care and we will wait before I pull out the toys okay.” 

“That’s okay, I just want to please you.” 

“All you gotta do beloved is lay back on the bed and let me do all the work.”

**Author's Note:**

> this moves fast but remember they were brought up so that they think mates are their match so they know they will work as a couple. any comments are appreciated but remember to be nice :)


End file.
